Star Wars: Dark Light
by the-wayfaring-writer
Summary: Kobayashi Thatch and Obi-Wan Kenobi reside on the desolate sand planet of Tatooine. When the immortal and Master Jedi meet the son of past friend Anakin Skywalker, Koba finds herself on a journey to face the one she loves, and discovering a new love along the way. All the while pieces of her story begin to unfold until the ties between her and Darth Vader are revealed...
1. Chapter I: Premonitions

Tatooine was a reasonable enough planet in Kobayashi's eyes. To be honest, she didn't quite know whether she preferred the sweltering heat of her current home on the desert planet, or the chill of the tundra planet Hoth. Regardless, it was where she must be at the time being and so there she would stay until it came time to take her leave.

It was early morning, just the perfect time for Koba. As she saw the sun rise in the distance, she emerged from her hut and glided through the sand in her sandals and simple tunic. Her eyes landed on her mentor's hut, sensing he was stilling sleeping within, and headed to the perch on the top of the hill where the sun shone the brightest and warmed the sand the most. There she sat, overlooking the desolate canyon below, although probably crowded with the unseen Tusken Raiders; typically hostile creatures of Tatooine that hid within crevices in the sandstone. It would seem that they were rather solitary creatures until someone were to trespass upon their 'territory'. Koba made sure to stay clear of the indigenous Sand People.

Koba inhaled, coming to sit cross-legged over the canyon with her face directed toward the sun. She rested her hands on her thighs, palm up and open, and began to meditate. Fantastical images of slender, somehow sentient tendrils of white light curled and twisted in the air all around her, sweet murmurs of reassurance streaming into her ears as she felt the connection between herself and the Force strengthen. It was a feeling of ethereal being, as though she was more than just a life form upon a planet within a galaxy.

Yet she knew that was all she was, and so her attitude remained level and she did not let arrogance cloud her judgement. As she felt the Force respond within her she concentrated on lifting herself, barely breathing as the sand began to lightly swirl below her when she began to hover a short distance above surface, coming to a foot, then two, and then three feet above the sand.

"I see you've awaken before me once again." Came the voice of her mentor. She wavered for a moment, then realized it was his intention to break her concentration.

"The Force never rests, Kenobi, yet I must rest to use it. Therefore I awaken early, for then it does not have to wait, and neither do I." His footsteps were soundless as he strode up beside her to overlook the canyon below.

"I see. An interesting perspective."

"From an interesting person." Her lip curled, forming a lopsided grin familiar to Obi-Wan's old eyes.

"And now you are being arrogant."

"A side effect of immortality seems to be to satirize one's life."

"I see, yet I do not remember Yoda, although not immortal himself but quite old, was not so arrogant." He commented slyly. Koba's eyes rolled beneath her curtained eyes.

Finally she sighed and hovered another foot above the ground before releasing her hold on the Force, and setting herself to her feet, relaxing her body as though she had exerted a muscle. "Let's not talk about this." She said, then opened her eyes to look to Obi-Wan. "Do you feel it?"

Obi-Wan's eyes crinkled at the corners as his brow furrowed. His apprentice- well, he could hardly call her that anymore, gazed off into the distance. Clouds of emotion shrouded her eyes. She could sense something. "I do not. What is it that you feel?"

"I feel something in the Force. I can feel it in my bones. Something is different, as though this day may be crucial... To what, I don't know."

Obi-Wan's expression relaxed, and his gaze followed Koba's. "I always found your connection to the Force peculiar, Kobayashi. As though it is something that can be felt at a far greater level than most Jedi. As though it is a being to you."

"Is it not? The Force is an anomaly, after all." She murmured. "I can't explain this connection but... I feel it. I feel the descendant of Anakin's power."

"Darth Vad-"

Koda's eyes flashed, mirroring the sun's fiery amber for a dash of a moment before settling on Obi-Wan and returning to the shade of faded moss. "That is not his name."

"Anakin," he corrected, and her gaze became lighter yet still bore the same weight, "is too far away to have an influence here.."

"Yet his son is not. I..." Something shattered within her. Her lips would not move to allow her to speak. A hand suddenly settled upon her shoulder, squeezing reassurance..

"The child is not necessarily his father. You are right to be wary, but do not over encumber yourself." Obi-Wan's hand slipped from Koba's shoulder to fold with its partner in front of him. His young friend's brow remained furrowed, and not just from the sun's harsh light.

"I haven't seen Luke since he was in his mother's arms. I wonder what he is like now." She murmured. The two, mentor and apprentice, shared one last look before they gazes stretched to the brightening sky and awaited what the day would bring. 

The afternoon brought along a new wave of heat and fatigue that settled on Koba's shoulders. She had shed her cloak as she sat in her shaded hovel and read one of the many volumes that lined her shelf. The current being one she had read at least three times already, explaining in detail that history of the galaxy, and the origin of the Jedi. She skimmed through the worn pages, her eyes drooping as the heat took its toll on her.

 _It's decided. I much prefer a climate that I can stay awake in._

She closed the book, tossing it into the air and waving a hand, sending the book levitating through the air to settle onto her shelf. Koba rose form her chair and stretched her limbs, then stepped back outside.

"I miss Naboo. It was such a wonderfully colorful planet." She ventured toward Obi-Wan's hovel and peered within. Her mentor sat before a pot strung above a fire. "I wish I could visit again. I wish I could visit anywhere again."

"Perhaps you should stop declining when I request your company on my trips to other planets."

"It isn't my fault every time you've requested my company I've been tied up in other matters. For example, the time when the villages were being harassed by Tusken Raiders. The day I went to aid the village you decided to take a ship to Dagobah. Coincidence? I think not!"

Her hands collided forcibly with the chair before Obi-Wan, but he was not startled and simply turned his relaxed eyes on Koba. "You're imagining things."

She spun and plunked herself onto the chair across from him. "Since when do I imagine things?"

"When you are fatigued. You also act as though you are a child again."

"Will I ever really stop being a child, Obi-Wan?" Her liked curled in her familiar lop-sided grin, and Obi-wan allowed his features to soften and a smile to lighten his eyes.

"No. I suppose not."

"Besides," She began mindlessly petting one of the small braids that hung on opposite sides of her face, "this morning I decided it would be a less than satisfactory day."

Koba kept her eyes from meeting Obi-Wan's, instead turning to the fire crackling beneath the pot before her. She stared, longer and longer until her eyes felt as dry as the sand the had become enveloped in for the last decade and some.

The flames suddenly crackled, yet Koba didn't hear anything after. It was as though her surroundings faded into nothing. No longer did the same air circulate through her, but an ethereal force that gave her life and energy. Before her eyes was a new set of scenery. The buzzing of a motor began to hum rhythmically in her ears. A flurry of beeps accompanied the tiny motor, and with her mind's eye she could see the shape of a white and blue R2 droid buzzing as it strolled through a canyon.

Her vision faded, and reality snapped back into play to leave her slightly breathless and cheeks flushed. When she looked ahead she saw that Obi-Wan was already on his feet, heading out the door. Her vision must have been evident for Obi-Wan's eyes held the tone of urgency that no voice could replicate. Her heart hammered in her chest while she scrambled after him and shot through the door without a bother to the rest of her robe, leaving her sleeveless in her summer tunic.

"It was R2." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It felt like R2-D2."

"Well then, perhaps you were right. Today may just be a pivotal moment in the galaxy's history."

 _The galaxy's history? I never said that..._ She thought stepping up to lead the way to the site of her premonition.


	2. Chapter II: A Droid & A Skywalker

Traversing Tatooine's mesa had never been a struggle to Koba. By now she had learned how to hurry along without her feet sinking into the sand, or having the grains spray up behind her. She made along at a quicker pace than Obi-Wan. His pace was urgent yet at ease, unlike Koba; urgent and afraid of what she might come to see. It wasn't long before the two descended into the canyon that Koba's premonition had occurred.

"Wait." Obi-Wan suddenly warned. "I sense something."

"Tusken Raiders." Koba replied while keeping her pace. "They must've found R2 before us."

"I believe you are correct. Come, we must make haste, but do not alarm the Sand People."

As the two made their way across the mesa, they stuck to whatever cover they could find. Minimal as it was, it was better than nothing when they were to come across a hostile band of Tusken Raiders and their banthas. Which, eventually, is what happened. Before the two could be sighted, they hurriedly ducked behind the cover of a rocky crevice. In front of them were several Tusken Raiders assembled with a couple of Banthas. Among themselves they bickered, their voices and guttural language coming in bouts of harsh tones. Koba could only guess the words they shared.

"What do we do, Kenobi?"

Her ex-mentor remained silent in thought. With narrowed eyes he watched the Sand People argue until finally two of them mounted their Banthas and strode off. Four remained. Koba itched to grasped the dual lightsabres strapped to her thighs, but she refrained from entering combat. It was not the way, and she knew Obi-Wan would not approve.

Suddenly, noise erupted from the opposite end of the canyon. There was a shot fired in the distance, and a red flash streaked across the canyon. A guttural shriek sounded, followed by laughter.

"It must be him..." Koba murmured, slinking from her cover and further into the open. "He's in danger."

Obi-Wan's hand grasped her arm, pulling her partially back into their cover. "Koba."

Wordlessly, she pulled her arm away and stepped into the light. There was no helping it now. Within the Force she could feel the energy of another Skywalker, closer than ever. He would not go without aid.

The lightsabres at her thighs suddenly became unsheathed as she strode toward the small gathering of Tusken Raiders. Two bright white beams of light shot from the silver grips, creating a hum at her sides. This new sound alerted the raiders, and their attention suddenly turned to the young woman. They gathered their clubs and faced their new threat, crying out before they charged at Koba.

Level-headed, she took the four raiders with ease. The first came at her, followed by three others, and with two swift swings of a single sabre she sliced its club in half and cut open its chest. Its body fell into one of its comrades, causing them both to topple over into the sand.

The next two came upon simultaneously, circling tauntingly and shrieking in tongue. Koba watched them, discreetly connecting the ends of her lightsabres to create a singled double-ended spear of sorts. She waited, judging their movements. In a split second she moved, rotating her weapon to simultaneously slice through their weapons and render them useless. The Raiders squealed in surprise, but had no time to dodge before Koba spun again and sliced through their abdomens with both ends of her sabres. With little to worry about when the remaining Raider rose from its dead allies, Koba calmly dismantled and sheathed her sabres, withdrawing a small handheld blaster from her tunic and shooting a laser directly into the creature's skull. It collapsed among the others, and Koba sheathed her weapon.

Obi-Wan's footsteps thudded lightly behind her as he came to a stop at her side. Koba met the disapproval written clearly in his wrinkled expression without a word, and he did not say a word as he continued onward to where they suspected R2 and Luke Skywalker were located.

They came upon a speeder and yet more Sand People, rummaging through the vehicle. One of them carried a figure over its shoulder toward the vehicle, then dropped it just before the site. Koba's eyes narrowed on the unconscious figure. Before she could make a move for her lightsabres for a second time, a low howling moan echoed through the canyon. Obi-Wan and Koba exchanged a look, then they turned back to the Sand People. Upon hearing the howl the group had begun to panic, calling to each other as they dropped whatever equipment they had scavenged and made a break for the hills, abandoning not only the speeder, but the body of the boy in the sand.

"Let's make haste to the boy then, Koba. Something may be close behind us." Obi-Wan said, slipping past her and marching across the sand toward the unconscious figure. For a moment she hesitated, then picked up the pace and followed close behind, constantly scanning the canyon for any other threats. Obi-Wan took to his knee next to the boy who, upon closer inspection, Koba identified several traits he had in common with his father. She adjusted her gaze so as not to see the Skywalker boy in her peripheral. Where she looked, however, held a different familiar character.

Koba squinted at a crevice in the cliff where a dusty white droid lingered in cover, its red light flashing in the light shade. "R2?"

The droid suddenly blinked to life as its voice recognition identified the life form it had shared a significant part of its past with. R2-D2 lurched to life and bolted out of the crevice, coming to skid to a halt before her.

"Goodness, I've missed you." She said as she wrapped her arms around the droid. Koba pulled back, dusting the sand from its body. R2 met her with a series of beeps which urged a smile to pull her lips, but their reunion was cut short when the droid turned its attention back to Obi-Wan and Luke. Obi-Wan's hand rested upon the forehead of the ladder, and her head tilted to get a partial view of the droid.

"Do not worry, little friend. He will be alright." He spoke calmly to R2-D2.

Followed by those words was the coming to of Luke. His eyelids shifted briefly before gently coming to open and look around. "What happened?" He inquired.

At the sound of his voice, Koba cringed internally. It had been some time since she'd heard such a voice reminiscent of Anakin's.

"Rest easy, son." Obi-Wan said him. "You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

It took him a moment before the boy realized whom he was speaking to, and although he wasn't given his name, he knew. "Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

"The one and only." Koba interjected with an upturned lip. She folded her arms over her chest and stepped toward them.

Obi-Wan ignored Koba's snide tone. "What brings you out here, Luke? The Jundland wastes are quite perilous for you to be treading here."

Luke's eyes landed on Koba briefly, finally taking her image in. Her height, the sleeveless tunic that hung past her knees, met with boots to her shin. He turned back to Obi-Wan. "Oh, this little droid!" He said, gesturing to R2-D2. "I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know who that is?"

"Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan." The Master Jedi murmured to himself, tapping a finger contemplatively against his furry chin. "That is a name I have not heard in a long time.

Koba rolled her eyes. "It's been five minutes.."

Neither Luke nor Obi-Wan heard the remark.

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Koba snorted at Luke.

"No..." Obi-Wan cast a warning stare Koba's way. "Not dead. Not for awhile yet."

"You know him then!"

"Well of course! He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan by anyone other than Kobayashi here since before you were born, young Luke."

"Then the droid does belong to you!"

Koba stepped in then. "Well... Partially. It was more of a joint custody."

Now it was Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes. "Regardless of my ownership of this droid I believe it's best if we get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled but they will soon be back in greater numbers."

Luke rose to his feet with the help of Obi-Wan. A short sequence of beeps suddenly came from R2, both raising alarm in both Luke and Koba.

With two voices, one in disbelief and another in concern, Luke and Koba cried out.

"3-PO!"


	3. Chapter III: Leia's Message

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6fc76ea10b8e513b13a57f380d47df1"Conveniently located about a hundred meters or so was the droid in question, C3-PO, toppled in the sand with his mangled metallic exterior and disembodied arm. The two were separated, and a mottled mess of wires laid in the sand next to the unconscious droid. Luke and Koba were the first two to the scene and were therefore responsible for hoisting 3-PO to his feet. After several flicks of one of the droid's switches, he sparked back to life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b057698273a935703b38dcb2b70a52""Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1efe51064af4e8d4fbe656eaa5d5b9e"Koba snorted at her old mechanical friend. "You're telling me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ce63b3cc1cccd695842f2e0d4689f04""Oh- Oh my! Miss Kobayashi Thatch. It is good to see you again. My, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." C3-PO exclaimed in response to finally registering Koba's face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa96f87886ff3dcf94aef56448da92c""You two know each other?" Luke glanced between them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="301eb6b1b43b87a9abeacbcc8ceb6d63""That's a story for a later time. We have to go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43f47fe8a7599904a415af46a093dae""Right." Luke said. "Can you walk? We have to move before the Sand People come back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109003047d0a406b21b85832916eac98""I don't think I can make it." The droid practically cried out in despair. Koba rolled her eyes, all too familiar with C3-PO's ridiculous melodrama. "You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff03a37a6b9498279754f7720a733bb8"R2 beeped from beside Obi-Wan, and Koba nodded in agreement to the tiny droid. "Drama queen," she mumbled quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a63e090e8e803de141e80c66d6fb1a1"Luke, however, was trying to be encouraging. "Aw come on. What kind of talk is that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6a64bca981151785cc4a703a22c877""Come on." Growing tired of standing and waiting, and sensing a shift in the air, Obi-Wan spoke up. "They're on the move, we must be leaving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f1e9f437b5d568cf95a4e6e0630063""Right. Let's get this show on the road, boys." Koba agreed, forcing 3-PO forward and for Luke to assist in doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac72807cc04bb2aa085610cf54d27fd"Obi-Wan headed the group as he lead them all to the two spartan hovels located above the canyon. Into Obi-Wan's they went, pulling C3-PO alongside before depositing him inside and on one of the benches. Luke rose to his feet while Koba exited the hut to enter her own, returning momentarily with a small metal box that she set at C3-PO's feet. She kicked it open, and inside were layers of scattered tools./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb2123d2ad3130e718bcb052debbd95""Go ahead and patch him up." She told Luke, then sat across from him near to a window. R2 rolled over to her, beeping fondly. Koba allowed herself to get lost in thought, ignoring the scene as Obi-Wan and Luke began conversing. Her attention focused on the sunlight that filtered through the window and removing any memories of Anakin from her thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c67fa3429ecc8bd29387005673897ad""No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a freighter." Luke said. This caught Koba's ears, and she tuned into the conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d91c4b1deab27881f4ca1388ef868d20""As told by your uncle. He did not see eye to eye with your father's ideals. Though he should've stayed here instead of getting involved." Obi-Wan replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1a023f6e6ca1002d86de730c3c2e25"Koba's brow wrinkled. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perhaps that would have actually been best.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c02d05601a357d81dff8f59f8183ea3""You fought in the Clone Wars?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5104e73f5c93b38044577c745ca5392""Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father." Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to Koba, but she shook her head, answering the unspoken question between the two. The less Luke knew of her past, the better. Besides, she'd rather not remember the Clone Wars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2ef4d924e72e54bf4b948aef67290ab""I wish I had known him..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bd9d4f6a867ef340788734ffd09843"Obi-Wan returned to the sullen boy mending his droid. "Your father was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you're quite the skilled pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." Obi-Wan trailed off and rose to his feet, walking toward a chest that laid untouched and un-dusted on the ground. As he began unlocking it Luke began finishing up on his repairs with 3-PO. In his hand Luke held the restraining bolt to secure onto the golden droid. After a moment of contemplation, he set it on the table. For a brief second he met Koba's eyes, then Obi-Wan interrupted the brief exchange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc65e971a4e00f64d9a797a34f950a9""I have something here for you." He said, shuffling toward look and presenting the hilt to what Koba recognized as a lightsaber. She instinctively cringed away from the familiar gadget and all of the memories it brought to resurface within her mind. "Your father would have wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared that you would follow old Obi-Wan on damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bccede4e499255bc58a64a9ea08ff0"As Luke ogled the small object in Obi-Wan's hands, 3-PO turned to Luke. "Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d0b6708cf8a80a89c1ddcf4e8dd664""Sure, go ahead." 3-PO nodded his head and leaned back. For a moment he looked to the sabre and then to Koba, then his eyes went blank and he slumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2549989645bb3d3d08cc7484e7d07c70"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wish I could power down too, bud./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2cb2af7139eca57835408d1faff5e9"Luke took the sabre from Obi-Wan's outstretched hand, feeling the silver polish curiously. "What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda6f429712781466bc06610e44264d4""Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c3d0cd8933309eb240df7348448e39"Luke rose to his feet with the sabre in hand, testing the sheathed weapon with a few swings in open air before pressing a switch on the side of the hilt and unleashing a blue beam of light, stretching about four feet outwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc546a00d76e6ee95e41350e620bda8""Before the empire rose to power it was common to see such a weapon." Koba said, causing Luke to look toward her. "Jedi Knights were honourable guardians devoted to peace during the time of the Old Republic, but that was a long time ago. The Jedi are only a legend now." She shrugged, then pulled her knees to her chest and watched as the blue beam swung through the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee4f575526dfbf9caf6c99c68c7e207"Luke watched her for a moment with a furrowed brow, then asked Obi-Wan, "How did my father die?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a057bc567012d86cb5e5427bf20f4c1c""A young Jedi named Darth Vader. Once a pupil of mine, he was seduced by the Dark Side and turned, helping the empire as they eradicated the Jedi. Your father was among those who fell due to the power of the Dark Side of the Force."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc06a53575654abec85c3e84312d40e""The Force?" Luke asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4fc05238bbdf538dd75522040854f6"Koba answered. "The phantasmal energy field that gives a Jedi his or her's power. Created by all living things, it is what binds us and the galaxy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801b761d86bc8d64e80673a5057b26d2"Luke tilted his head. "Are you a Jedi too?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9de6a0076457bf460a425ea4e1956fc""I might be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23508ef8fd5528365fa4de42d8efd2e1"They stared at each other, then were interrupted by a series of beeping from R2. Obi-Wan stepped over to the droid and knelt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="affd0458509764a5680239141df9480b""Hmm... Now, lets see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c35b893ea1f5bee68d2f1d9296a43517"Luke and Koba shared one last look before the former turned to the droid. "I saw a part of the message he was..." Luke was cut short then, just as a hologram of a young woman appeared before them dressed in white and with her brunette locks held back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2425b63f2c743dca84cac325de0dac15""I seem the have found it." Ben said and Koba clapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3108de382914976821868da543b5e92""General Kenobi," the hologram woman began in a sweet voice, "years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan, you're my only hope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c24d1c7380693a18d8e8da8808e0935e"Static erupted, and then the transmission suddenly cut short, leaving them all in silence. Obi-Wan stared at the space the hologram had disappeared then sat down on one of the benches and released a sigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d410a10c43a2d8edd212d84d8f5a6a71""You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to accompany me to Alderaan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290d8b45a2e01db70a49094a7d18a296"Koba rolled her eyes, rose to her feet and knelt by R2-D2. "Here we go..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="880c62c88214a36956248717310efba6"Luke's eyes widened. "What? I can't go to Alderaan. I've got to go home!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6f4633e2abf9a6cbdf3571472eeb4f""I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting far to old."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca3ec66dcf4784fc8236895b49e96333""I can't get involved!" He suddenly exclaimed as he started to pace throughout the hovel. "I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d3d16eb15c77c0c4e4ac345d4104d4""That is your uncle talking."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a01fd95b7c6ccb48e90762497b4fa834"A sigh escaped. "My uncle... How am I ever to explain this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75c5cc3840a038ddf6c0a7f9d607e8d8""Learn about the Force, Luke."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d50e92464a5f928e53eaf6c20b4681""Right." Koba snorted at the two as she began fiddling and investigating R2's systems. "Good plan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7decb1dd0a831e6134dce369129011da"The two ignored her snide remarks. It was a common reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ab2c34c840591fcf78eb19a12fda2a""Look," Luke started, "I can take you as far as Anchorheard. You can get transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5065b7ac019175fc55ee8d5577be47""You must do what you feel is right, of course." The old Jedi said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14b7437782392882c76f876de11d2335"Shortly after the issue on transport had been solved, Luke had relocated his speeder and in they loaded themselves. They pushed the droids to the back, and Luke and Obi-Wan sat in the front seats while Koba positioned herself between the two groups, making sure the droids stayed secure. As they rode along they shared few words, but Luke still has unanswered questions for Koba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fae20a75910951cd3773cd5f5d575d5f""So em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/em you a Jedi apprentice?" Luke hollered to Koba for his question to reach her above the noise of the speeding vehicle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39970ee7682a3e3bd20a4ae5859e342b""Try Master Jedi." She hollered back to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda38594d812ad8ee540b9144ff8a612""Really? But you're so young!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f9f4d92c04e628216e6a61052e89bf1"She flashed him a grin as he peered over his shoulder. "I'm older than you think, Luke."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39d86272e3e90a25611c219396e66f05""How old could you be?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c1445549d7784d5b5386c74000c10a""Old enough," Koba said. "And lets leave it at that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d4f085e520196e8d7d348ebf0eae69""Kobayashi is a very talented Jedi for her age. I would not underestimate her abilities. There are probably things she could teach you that I could not, young Luke." Obi-Wan boasted for his former apprentice, to which she rolled her eyes and looked to the hills. It was then then she noticed something in the distance; a dark blob sprawled across the horizon. As they got closer, she could just barely make out what the object was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb34b7fe6985bf00ea776515a62fd4e8""Hey, Skywalker. Head over that way, to the left." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f32b5bf6e11e5b274496c475ee59b6bc""What do you see?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f88bd061a9c3a7b912dfe226daea87""A Sandcrawler, I think. But something is wrong. We should investigate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a4277816b9103e9481b1e746d3e68f"It didn't take long for Luke to change course and drive them to the toppled Jawa Sandcrawler that Koba had spotted. He slowed the vehicle to a stop, but Koba had already vaulted off the side and was trotting to the wreck. Luke stepped out of the speeder and came to a stop beside her to view the destruction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1c18040bcf7f5a9815ba6b572f9a53""Sand people. There are the Graffi sticks... and bantha tracks." Luke said, pointing to each marker which served as more proof of it being caused by the Sand People. However, something didn't feel right to both Obi-Wan and Koba. "I never knew they would hit something so big..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698e03a6a99eae4ffa5b6de98b55bead""That's because they wouldn't." Obi-Wan said, coming up behind them. "We are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side when the Sand People strictly move single file to mask their numbers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d5c025b1da9145bf34cd3184bf92c7"Luke investigated the Jawa corpses further. "These are the Jawas that sold us R2 and 3-PO."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f83cadeac0273afafd51ab68c088c24""It was a band of Imperial Stormtroopers. I can feel it." Koba murmured, kneeling beside one of the Jawas, killed by what looked like a blaster. Precisely hitting the most vital organ within the Jawa's thoracic cavity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe10dce5741249518dbaf5ae822fabdd""The blaster points are too precise to be Sand People." Obi-Wan said. "Koba is right. This was the work of Stormtroopers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="057a55154049398a912b171296dbbe52""But why?" Luke asked. "Why would they want to..." His gaze suddenly went to the speeder in which R2 and 3-PO had unloaded from, then back to the Jawas. "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5cc1c4a0f0bb34ffe31096a1d2c190"Before either Obi-Wan or Koba could stop him, Luke took off to the speeder and leaped inside. In a split second he was racing across the mesa terrain, leaving the two Jedi and droid to deal with the mess before them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56b3d505f84db6a239ade2d69cc780d"Koba frowned as the speeder became only a speck on the horizon. "I hope his family is alright..."/p 


End file.
